Expect the Unexpected
by dragons in our midst
Summary: A young girl. Adoption. Friends. Family. Jonas Brothers. Hannah Montana. Wycoff. New York City. Malibu. Could her life get any more crazy? You bet!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Okay, just so ya'll know, this fic won't get update very often. But if you're interested enough, hopefully you'll read it anyways. Also, I've never texted so don't blame me for anything that seems wack. Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. Psch, I haven't even meet them.**

**The Jonas Brothers will appear soon, but not in this chappie**.

* * *

_**Nikki's point of view

* * *

**_

"_Flight 273 for New York now boarding." _

Oliver, Jessica and I got up from our seats and group-hugged. I stepped back and saw Jessica's big, blue eyes fill to the brim with tears. "I'll miss you," she managed to mumble.

"Don't worry," I consoled her. "I'll be back to see you soon." I turned to Oliver. "You'll be here, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He stated, pulling me into a giant bear hug. When we separated, he played with one of my curls. "You need to get on that plane."

"Okay," I agreed, pushing the lock behind my ear. I walked toward the loading gate, looking back at my two best friends. "Bye…"

The young stewardess handling tickets was frantic looking. "Where's your ticket?" She asked hurriedly. Pulling it out, I showed her it. She glanced at it briefly before giving me the stub. "Okay," she said. "Row ten, window seat. Now hurry or you may miss it."

I ran into the large plane. I had never been on one in my life, so it was completely foreign to me. I just stood there, in the middle of the row, when someone tapped me.

"Are you lost?" asked a girl who couldn't be more then ten.

"No, just confused." I replied.

"First time on a plane?"

I laughed. "Is it obvious?"

"A little." She replied. "I'm Phoebe."

"I'm Nikki. Can you help me?"

The red-head's face lighted up. "No problem!" She hooked onto my arm and pulled me towards the tenth row. "My mom's the pilot, so I know this plane like the back of my hand." She stated pridefully. "And guess what! I'm in the seat next too you!"

"Sweet!" I said, actually getting excited.

Once we got in the air, the little girl settled down to watch _Ratatouille_. I couldn't help but review what had happened earlier this week.

_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_

"_Nikki!" A man's voice called. "Please come down here!"_

"_Okie-dokie dad!" A tall, curly haired brunette hopped down the stairs that led to the kitchen. Her mom and dad sat at the round kitchen table. Slipping into the seat across from them, she grinned. "What's crack-a-lackin?"_

"_Nikki, now that you're fifteen, we feel that we should tell you." Came her mom's gentle, honey smooth voice._

"_Okay, what is it?"_

_The two parents looked at each other, then her dad spoke up. "Honey…um…there's no easy way to say this…but…you're…you're…" He cleared his throat. "You're adopted."_

_The girls mouth dropped open. She was silent, then cleared her throat. "Why didn't you tell me before Mr. Hartman?" She asked coldly._

_The man sifted his fingers through his blonde hair. "I-I don't know. Sorry Nikki."_

_She turned her head to face her mother. "Do you have any excuses Carol?"_

_Her mother's face turned read. "Excuses? Carol? I may not be your birth mother, but I am still an authority figure." She stated firmly._

"_Whatev." The girl said. Them she stomped up the stairs too her room._

_A bouncy, energetic blonde came down the hall. "What up, sis?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jessica, but I'm not your sister." She replied, her eyes filling up with tears._

"_WHAT?" She screamed. "You're my baby sister. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"_Go ask your parents." She slammed the door too her room. She grabbed her voyager from her bead and texted Oliver._

_Nikki: _Ollie: Meet me Baileys. 4.

_Oliver: _C u then.

_

* * *

End flashback

* * *

_

My eye's were filling up with tears. I wiped them away and got into a comfortable sleeping postion.

_**

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

**_

A voice came in over the intercom. _"Hello passengers. This is your co-pilot, Nichols. We will be arriving in New Jersey in a few minutes, so please get your seatbelt fastened and prepare for descent. Thank you."_

I tried to stifle my gasp as I heard the words "New Jersey", but Phoebe heard me all the same. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Isn't this the plane too New York?"

She giggled. "No, silly. This is the New Jersey flight. Number 279."

"Okay, thanks."

"No prob!" the girl said, grinning. "Time for descent!"

**

* * *

A/N: So, what do ya'll think? Please leave comments. Any flames will be used to keep this freezing house warm.**


	2. Homecoming

_**I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. If I did, I would be rich and live at the beach. But I don't live there, so I probably don't own them.**_

_**Nikki's point of view**_

I sat there inside the Wyckoff, New Jersey airport (**a/n: I'm not sure if that exists, but for the sake of the story it does)**. My green suitcase sat on the floor, my guitar case resting on my foot, while my carry-on was slung over my shoulder. I couldn't help but to drift off into my memories.

_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_

_Nikki sat inside of Baileys, the roaring twenties style diner, at 3:59. She watched as the wall clock ticked to four, and in through the door walked a boy with longish brown hair that seemed to be in his eyes. He slid into the seat across from her. "Wazzup?" He asked._

"_Oh, not much, Oliver, I just realized that my entire life my parents have been lying to me!"_

_Oliver just stared. After a moment, he spoke up. "Well, um, uh, how?"_

_Nikki's chocolate brown eyes looked up at him. "I found out I'm adopted."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry." He paused. "Want a malt?"_

_She grinned, a little bit of her beautiful smile lighting up the room. "Same old Oliver." He just grinned, which made her laugh. "Okie-dokie, make it chocolate."_

_A few minutes later, Oliver was back with the malts. They started talking, and Nikki told him what she had learned about her real self. Her name was Nicole Elise, but all they knew about her last name was that it started with a "J". She had been adopted from an orphanage in New York City when she was only two weeks old. The only other thing that she knew was that a shell necklace was given to her at her birth. She showed this to Oliver._

"_Hmm…wow, and you thought your life was boring. Lucky for you, summer break just started. You can go to the orphanage and see if they have any records about your parents."_

"_Wait," Nikki said. "Do you mean that I should take a cross country wild goose chase too see if I can find my birth parents?"_

"_I don't see why not-"_

"_You're a genius!" She interrupted. Then she leaned across the table and gave him a hug. "Thanks a billion!" She got up and skipped out of the small restaurant._

"_You're welcome." He whispered._

_

* * *

End flashback

* * *

_

"Excuse me." I looked up and saw a lady with dark brown hair standing in front of me. "Are you lost?"

I grinned shyly, something that didn't happen very often to me. "Yeah," I said. "I thought was on my way to New York, but I guess I got on the wrong plane. The lady at the ticket counter said there wouldn't be any flights available for two weeks, and I can't drive yet, so I can't do anything."

The woman smiled and sat in the seat too my right. "Well, my kids were supposed to come in on a flight from Oregon, but the flight was canceled, so I just came here for nothing."

I laughed. "I know what that's like. One time, my sis-uh, my friend's flight was delayed and I ended up waiting at the airport for three hours."

The woman smiled. "I'm Denise." She said.

"Nikki." I offered up my arm and we shook hands.

"Well Nikki, if you need somewhere to stay, I have a guest room you can stay in."

"Really? Oh, that would be great!"

"Okay, I'll pull the car around and meet you out front." She said getting up.

I also rose. "Thank you so much! I'll try not to be in the way."

"Don't worry," Denise said. "It will be my pleasure."

_**Two hours later**_

I had adjusted into the room when I heard Denise call me. I slipped into the kitchen, the room she was in. "Oh, you're here. Okay, I need to pick up my boys. Would you like to come or stay here with Frankie?"

"If it's all the same too you, I'll just stay here. I'll meet them when they get here."

Denise smiled. "That would be great Nikki. I'll tell them about you when I pick them up, that way they're not too shocked."

"Okay." I replied.

_**Wyckoff airport**_

_**Nick's point of view**_

"Wow," Joe said, a silly grin on his face. "I didn't think running away from fangirls could give you such an adrenalin rush!"

Kevin laughed. "What gave you the rush was flirting with them as they ran after us. Ya know, if you hadn't done that, we might have made it here without a couple hundred girls in our wake."

I grinned as my brothers bantered. "Guys, shouldn't we be looking for mom?" I asked.

"Right…" they chorused.

That just caused Dad and Uncle Josh to laugh. "Okay kids," Dad said. "Let's get home."

As we walked into the lobby of the airport, I saw our mom sitting on a bench near the vending machines. Joe motion for Kevin and I to be quiet and follow him. We slowly snuck over to where she was sitting, and Kevin and Joe flipped from the row behind into the seats on her sides while I slipped in front of her. She shrieked as we did that, causing us to crack up laughing.

"Hey Mom!" I said, giving her a hug. The others all followed suit.

"Hi, how was your trip?"

Joe grinned. "Exhilirating."

I hit him on the upside of his head. "She means the concerts, not the girls."

"Right…"

"Well, I dunno about you," Dad said. "But I want to go home."

"Wait," Joe said. "Something's missing."

"Luggage?" Kevin suggested.

"Screaming girls?" was my guess.

"Paparazzi?"

"Pizza?"

"NO!" He shouted, getting a few stares from other people in the lobby. "Frankie."

"Oh," Mom said. "He's at home-"

"Alone?" I asked.

"No, we have a visitor who decided to stay with him. Her name is Nikki and she's from Malibu."

"You just picked her up?" Kevin asked.

"No, when I was here before, she told me that she was on her way to New York but got on the incorrect plane. She's about fifteen and is very interesting for a young teenager."

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

I grinned as we pulled up to our house. _It feels like we haven't been there in forever. Well, five months can feel like a long time. And luckily, summer vacation just started. Woah! I am so pumped. But I'm also kinda nervous. I mean, this girl, who is she? Why'd Mom bring her home?_

Joe jumped up from his seat and ran inside. I followed as quick as possible, not wanting to be left out of the homecoming. I heard Kevin sigh as we raced up the stairs into the house.

"I'm home!" Joe shouted. "Where's my little monster?"

They heard laughter echoing from upstairs. Suddenly, Frankie was tumbling down the stairs to where they waited. He immediately jumped on Joe. "Joey!" He shouted.

I scoffed. "What, no hug for me?"

He shook his head furiously, his curls bobbing all over the place. I then heard laughter that sounded somewhat familiar. At the top of the stairs was a brunette girl, who jogged down the steps.

She grinned. "Hi, I'm Nikki." She said.

Kevin, who had just come into the house, smiled up at her. "I'm Kevin, and this," he said, pointing to Joe, "is Joe." He then pointed to me. "And he's Nick."

"Nice to meet you." She said calmly.

Joe smirked. "What? No screaming or fainting?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, if you want me to, I'm an okay actress." She retorted, an identical smirk on her face.

"That's okay," I intervened. "We get enough of that at the…well…everywhere."

That just made her laugh, which sounded so familiar yet I couldn't place it.

"Kids," Mom poked her head in the door. "We're gonna go to the market. Uncle Josh will stay here with you, but that doesn't mean you get to burn down the house, okay?"

"Kay!" All of us boys responded. Nikki simply nodded.

"And boys, be nice to our guest."

We all laughed, including Nikki. "Don't worry 'bout me ma'am. I know how to deal with boys." She said, the sly smile coming to her face. "You need not worry."

As my mom walked out the door, we all were quiet for a second, then burst out laughing. Joe grinned and stepped over to Nikki. "So, madam," he said in an obviously fake British accent. "How was your trip here?"

She smiled and curtsied slightly. "Very enjoyable," she said in a realistic sounding British accent.

**A/N: Was that a good, long chapter? It felt like it took forever to write. Anywho, please review. Any flames will be used to cook my dinner.**


End file.
